1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gripping separable-paper peeler, particularly to one possible to separate easily a separable paper from a gluing paper, to press and adhere flatly the gluing paper on an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional separable paper roll is composed of a gluing paper having one surface or both surfaces covered with a separable paper. In using it. The separable paper is at first separated from the gluing paper manually and then the gluing paper is adhered on an abject. At present, there is no appliance for automatically performing separating a separable paper from a gluing paper and then adhering it on an object. So the conventional separable paper roll is quite inconvenient to use.